Beloved Girls
by Secretly-In-Love
Summary: CoWrote. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter both have major crushes on two new transfer students in the school of wizardry and witchcraft. Both girls have there major secrets but both boys are ready to kill for each girl. HarryJenna & DracoJessica.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I (hiddenbeauty) and my friend GreenDayFreek decided to write a double fanfiction. I'll start this chapter and she'll write the next and so forward. I don't own any of the characters and places in the story except for the Characters Jenna and Jessica.

(hiddenbeauty)

Chapter 1 – Ever After (I Loved Her)

In the end things never turn out as they should, or at least how you think they should. In the end nothing seems to be right. All you know is the truth. Or do you? Are the true feelings on the top or are there just lies hidden beneath the surface? Do we really know how people feel? Is everyone trustworthy or just, untrustworthy? Nobody knows. So how can you be sure if the truth is the truth or if love is love? How I found out? Experience.

Everyone loved her. She lightened the room when she walked in. Her smile could make your heart melt. Her long dark, brunette hair, flowing over her shoulders in soft, fluffy waves, fell over her face and curved to fit her head perfectly. She could make you dream of her and love her just by her eyes. Oh, her eyes. Big, blue and beautiful. Her long dark lashes fanned her eye lids and when she looked at you, you felt like you had just won the gift of love, eternity and her. But when she looked at me, it was different. I felt like the only person in the world, except for her of course. But I knew that would never be.

Everyone loved him. His power, his ego and his hair. His over powering eyes could hypnotize every girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The grey silver color and their bigness and wonderfulness. Out of every girl in Hogwarts he chose her. I hated him. It was like he wanted to do everything to me that he could to make my life hell. The nightmare that chased all my dreams. The devil overtaking my goddess. He haunted every moment of my life.

I knew the truth. I knew she didn't like him. She liked me. No, she loved me. I just had to prove that. His name was Malfoy. Mine, Harry. Harry Potter. Her name was Jenna. I thought that there had to be some other person who could fall into Malfoy's trance and live happily ever after. She was my ever after.

Oh, and then came the other one. The other her. The other Girl in the world. She moved here and Malfoy rejected his current love. Now he was really in love, and I could have my life.

Her name was Jessica. She came from a long line of purebloods. She was Draco Malfoy's one and only everything. Long blond hair, straight and lovely, welcoming the world to a new millennium. It was her world. The blond haired beauty.

_"Hi, I just came here. I already know magic so I got put with my age group. My parents pulled a few strings" She was telling Draco._

"_Magnificent!" he replied. She looked at Draco in a different kind way then said._

"_I can tell this is going to be one of the best experiences in my life." _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-** Hello, this is GreenDayFreek; I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one._

_GreenDayFreek_

**Chapter 2- The Choosing of the Girlfriends**

Now it was my chance to snatch that beauty up before anyone else could. Before Malfoy could change his dumb mind. But oh how he won't, and oh how he'll be mad when he finds out who's got his old loved one. The girl with eyes, eyes so beautiful that could put you in a trance. With the long dark hair flowing in soft waves that made any guy want to run their hands through it. Just to get the feel of her soft curls. Oh how her lips looked so soft and plush. If only I were the guy who would get to kiss her beautiful lips and run my hands through her hair, get to stare at her beautiful big blue eyes all day long. I would kill for that. Yes I Harry James Potter said I would kill for her.

But the thing I must remember is does she feel the need to move on or not? Does it take that much time? I would not know but fore it is my chance to change things for I will go up to the most beautiful girl in the world and ask her, ask her to be my girlfriend.

Jenna Marie Potter and Harry James Potter

**I sit here wondering if this blonde beauty is for real, with her nice blue eyes. Oh and the Pureblood heritage that is perfect. I must get her to be my girlfriend, father and mother would oh so approve. I stair into those beautiful orbs of bluey green and wonder if I would be able to one day wake up to see them everyday for the rest of my life? To be able to kiss her plush, perfectly _glossed lips,_ and run my manly hands through her long blond hair. Oh for that I would kill, I would kill someone just for her. Yes I said I would kill for her the one that was made for me; I would even kill my best friend for her.**

**But I will go up to her today and finally ask her to become my girlfriend, and I know she will say yes because who could say no to me the handsome blonde headed manly Quiddich player, Draco Malfoy. She will be my girlfriend. **

**Jessica Fay Malfoy and Draco Lucious Malfoy **


End file.
